The basic operation principle of the gate drive circuit is to transmit driving signals downward line by line, and the driving signals of one line usually depend on the driving signals of the previous line, in this case, once any instability occurs in one line of signals, it will be transmitted downward line by line and amplification of the abnormal signals might occur, causing distortion of the driving signals provided at the gate drive circuit, as a result, abnormal display of the display device will be caused. In related technologies, signal output is controlled by turning the transistor on and off, and the magnitude of the gate voltage when the transistor is turned on completely determines the signal output capability of the gate drive circuit and determines the sustainability of signal transmission line by line. However, if the working temperature of the display device drops, the output capability of the transistor will also be weakened, then the probability of the gate drive circuit being unable to continue to output will rise, thus the stability of the gate drive circuit decreases.